Absolutism
by That Girl55
Summary: "She drifted towards the bedroom, on her way to have a bath or take a nap or start a war." Neither is good for the other but she keeps drifting towards him like a moth to a flame and it hardly matters because nothing is pure anymore, nothing is sacred.


**A/N - Kind of a songfic, kind of not. Take it as you will. Also, I write way too much for this fandom and I just hope it's good, sorry lol. xx.**

 **Opening Quote is from Blue Lilly, Lilly Blue by Maggie Stiefvater.**

 **Songs used: Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey**

()()()

 _"Let's take Jesus off the dashboard_

 _Got enough on his mind."_

()()()

They're in Mexico, so, for the most part, no one comments about Kate's age. Or, if they do, it's in a language neither of them understands enough to tell whether they're complimenting Seth or insulting Kate.

Seth too, often forgets how old she is. He can hear her smacking her gum in the seat beside him, her shorts riding up and her shirt sitting low against her chest. She's sexy in a subtle way, as if she's naive enough not to expect any of her advances to be returned. She's staring at him and her eyes are droopy and lined with too much mascara, and he knows what she's thinking of.

Seth honestly wondered if there was a doubt in her mind that her advances wouldn't be returned.

Her lips are the color of cotton candy but they taste like strawberries when he presses them against his own and he can't help but laugh at the little whimpers she makes.

She's trying so hard to do well, to be good for him, but Seth knows her, probably better than he knows himself, and his princess is as clean as fresh snow. She's never been properly kissed, much less fucked.

He presses a hand against her, his thick fingers wrapping around her collarbone, and she gasps for air. He's not choking her, but he's taking away her breath, just by being there, by touching her.

Seth finds he is consuming her in more ways than one.

()()()

 _"Baby's stoppin' at 7/11_

 _There in his white Pontiac Heaven."_

()()()

It is ironic because she had planned to ravage him.

Kate wanted to claim him, to own him in ways that not even Vanessa or Richie had. She wanted to be something special to him, something more than a partner, more than a lover.

She wasn't wife material, not when she was running across the Mexican desert and pining over a brother who wanted her dead. But Kate had needs and things she wanted and no one was there to stop her when she set her mind on fucking Seth Gecko.

He was the one who fucked her, though.

Still, she's got him wrapped around her baby finger. This strong, experienced man in his thirties was parading around with an eighteen year old who had a cross around her neck and bubblegum lips.

Everything about her was backwards. Everything about him was wrong. Kate thinks that's why they worked.

()()()

 _"We both know just what we're here for,_

 _saved too many times."_

()()()

Kate Fuller has been to hell, she's sliced the devil in half with a fucking chainsaw. She's decided it isn't half bad.

She's going there anyways - no one who kills their daddy should even bother to ask for forgiveness - so she plans on having some fun on the way down.

()()()

 _"Says he's gonna teach me just what fast is,_

 _Say it's gonna be alright."_

()()()

Seth gecko often forgets he is not a God himself.

It's easy to forget you're not invincible when you're pulling off countless bank robberies, when you're stealing cars and dodging border patrol and you've got an angel by your side.

Seth still thinks of Kate like that - his princess, his angel. Her light is dimming and it's overpowered by the sweat and grime of dozens of motel rooms, dozens of motel beds. He thinks of her now, her taunt body on top of his, pushing and shoving and asking him what felt right and what didn't, even though he was pretty sure he should be the one asking her.

Seth can see everything breaking down because this must be a really intense case of Stockholm syndrome and one day Kate will wake up and beg for him to take her back to Bethel but that day has not come yet, so Seth will enjoy it while he can.

When he thinks of these things, Seth wonders if he is not a God, but a devil.

()()()

 _"Take another drag_

 _Turn me to ashes,_

 _Ready for another lie."_

()()()

They drive and they drive and Kate lights up a cigarette and Seth wants to yank it from her and throw it out the window. It'd only lead to a fight though, another battle about his heroin use and the real reason why he won't splurge on a motel with a bathtub.

In the end, Seth keeps driving. He rolls down a window.

It doesn't matter that Kate's are pink and gold, cigarettes reminded him of only one person, Richie.

()()()

 _"You're no good for me,_

 _But baby I want you."_

()()()

They keep moving, keep going.

Their bodies pounding against each other, the headboard slamming against the way, the wheels of the car churning against the pavement.

Kate tells him she loves him, mumbles it into his ear when they're covered in sweat and sex and exhaustion and they're tired from bouncing from place to place.

It occurs to Seth that she does not deserve this, but if he couldn't have her than no one could, so he just nods.

"I love you too,"

Just like that, his escape route caves in on itself.

()()()

 _"Do you think we'll be in love forever?_

 _Do you think we'll be in love?"_


End file.
